Not Exactly a Masterpiece
by Owl of the Night
Summary: A picture. That’s what Ron got Hermione for their anniversary. And it wasn't even the one she wanted. Ron/Hermione one-shot.


**Not Exactly a Masterpiece**

Ronald Weasley knew that, somehow, he had messed up. He knew Hermione hated the present. Her face revealed nothing of course; she had become adept at hiding her emotions when she thought that they would hurt him. The way Ron could tell was by her hands. Hermione had picked up the present gingerly, as if she feared it would fall apart at the slightest touch. She ran her fingers over it, making sure she didn't puncture it.

"Give it back. I knew that I should've gotten you a book and flowers or somethin' like that," Ron reached forward for the gift, already knowing Hermione's reaction.

"No, no. I love it Ron. It's just rather… _odd_ for an anniversary present." By now, the two were so close that Ron could read what her dark brown eyes were saying.

"It looks like a child took a picture of their toys, doesn't it?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up at him and gave a small, sad smile in reply.

"Yes," she said softly, her eyes showing the struggle between saying something nice and saying what she truly thought. She quickly glanced downward, causing her hair to fall forward and cover her face.

Ron couldn't blame Hermione for her reaction. It was the type of picture that would have looked beautiful, had it been hand drawn and painted on canvas. Instead, it seemed as if a person wished to take a life photo, but was unable to travel to the location. It was a set-up that looked horribly childlike and fake.

The picture showed a small town that was on a rocky harbor's ledge. The foreground was dominated by deep blue river, a shade which would have been impossible had it been real. Boats of all shapes and sizes looked as if they were randomly placed upon the water. None were larger than a small fishing boat. A few of the larger ones contained small fishermen figurines with badly crafted faces. The background was blurred, but Ron could clearly see the outline of houses and shops. Beyond the buildings, there were rolling emerald hills, dotted with blurs of colour— _'More houses,'_ Ron thought.

Hermione's honesty was only one of the reasons why Ron loved her and so he could not get made at her dislike of his gift. He sighed, but the sound which came out was a mixture of amusement and pride. Of course she didn't realise what this painting meant. He wanted to laugh. Here he was, dating the smartest witch in all of Britain— maybe the entire world — and, she _didn't know_ what the picture was.

Ron rose from his seat next to Hermione. He took the painting from her hand and walked across the living room. He hung up the picture, making sure that it was perfectly straight. He then walked back over to her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her across the room to the picture. He had her stand perfectly still in front of the painting and told her to close her eyes and to keep them closed. Once he was sure that she wasn't peeking, he took out his wand.

He drew two spirals next to each other in the air. Then, he drew a border that matched that of the painting. He murmured "_Occultus vita_," making sure to pronounce it correctly.

***

Hermione heard Ron whisper a spell. She wanted to open her eyes to see what was going on, but she promised him that she wouldn't.

A picture. That's what Ron got her for their anniversary. A picture. And not one that she wanted. It wasn't van Gogh's _Starry Night_, or Veronese's _The Wedding at Cana_. It most certainly wasn't Cezanne's _The Bridge of Maincy_, which was the painting she actually wanted. She had been dropping hints about it for almost a year. Instead, Ron gave her a child's attempt at making a beautiful picture; a child's wish to paint a masterpiece.

Hermione wanted to love it. It was a gift from Ron; she never thought that she wouldn't love a gift from Ron. It wasn't in her nature to be like this, but it hurt. She and Ron had been dating for four years, ever since the end of the war. Every year on May 16th, the two did something special for their anniversary, knowing they were lucky to have survived the war.

And all she gets now is a picture.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as she felt the air around her shift. She opened her eyes slightly and was shocked by what she saw.

She and Ron were standing on a rocky shore that led down to a river. Hermione could hear voices drifting away from the boats that were sitting on top of the water's surface. She turned around and came face-to-face with a large white building. It was a restaurant and shop, with boarding houses built in the same style on either side of it. Beyond the houses, Hermione saw hills covered with scattered cottages on them.

With amazement in her eyes, Hermione turned toward Ron to see if he could explain what was going on.

***

Ron couldn't help but laugh. Hermione had such an amusing look of shock on her face that it just came out. Her astonishment quickly turned to annoyance at Ron's laughter.

"I'm sorry, love," Ron said, trying to catch his breath. "You're just so surprised." He directed her towards the restaurant's entrance. He held open the door and she walked inside, still looking bewildered.

The two sat down at a table and a waitress came over. Ron ordered dinner for the both of them. Once the woman walked away, Hermione leaned over the table.

"Now, tell me what this is about because if I'm not mistaken, and I'm sure I'm not, this is the place in the painting that you gave me."

Well, Hermione _was_ a genius, after all. Ron hadn't expected to get even this far without her starting to piece everything together.

"Yes, this is the picture that I gave you. No, don't say anything," Ron said, cutting off Hermione just as she was about to ask him a question. "This picture has been in my family for generations. It's passed down from father to youngest son."

They were interrupted as the waitress came back with their food. Waiting for an opportune moment, Hermione snuck in a question the moment Ron opened his mouth to take a bite.

"When did your father give it to you?"

"A few months ago. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you."

Hermione looked at the surrounding area from the windows. "Where is this supposed to be?"

"I dunno. I don't think it's anywhere specific actually. Dad wouldn't answer any of my questions; he just gave me the picture, told me what it did and then left."

"How does it function? Are we really inside a painting, or is it like a portkey?"

"It's a real painting. It will always be like this, but time continues normally in our world."

"This is amazing," Hermione told him, leaning back in her chair. "Can I come here whenever I want to, or do you have to perform the spell?"

"You can do it. Ill teach you when we go back home. I thought you could use the area to get away. You know, if I start to annoy you… or if the children don't stop bugging you."

***

Ron's voice was so quiet at the end that Hermione wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"Children?"

Ron's ears were blushing crimson, but he looked Hermione in the eyes.

"Children. If you want them. I mean, _I_ want them, but I know how important you job is and everything—" Hermione lost track of what Ron said as her heart started beating faster. She could feel heat take over her face.

_Ron_ wanted to have children with _her_. Ron wanted to have _children_ with _her_. With _her_! _Their_ children.

"Ron," Hermione said, breathless as she tried to remain calm. "Start over again, from the beginning."

Ron grumbled. "This picture is—"

Hermione shook her head. Even in a moment like this, Ron could make her laugh and exasperate her at the same time. "No, not there. The… the children part."

Now Ron's entire face grew scarlet. Hermione wrung her hands nervously, waiting for him to start speaking.

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione, we've been through a lot and I know that on countless occasions, I was a horrible person. I think it's safe to say, though, that I've been in love with you since second year. I thought that just having you love me back would be the greatest thing I could ask for, but now I want more. I… I want to fall asleep with you next to me and wake up and find you there." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Hermione, would you… would you marry me?" He opened the box up to reveal the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen. A round cut aquamarine gem was placed on top of a white gold band. Two white diamonds were cut in the princess and half moon style and formed a heart on either side of the aquamarine. Hermione felt as if her heart stopped beating.

"Yes, Ron. Yes." He took the ring and placed it on her finger. The two smiled at each other and both leaned in for a kiss. Hermione's happiness was radiating off her face. She continued to look down upon her finger during dinner. She couldn't believe it. She and Ron were _engaged_. Ron was her _fiancé_. Hermione barely touched the rest of her food, her excitement was too great.

***

Twilight encompassed the two as they sat on a bench, watching as the sea swallowed the melting sun.

"Ron?" Hermione said, lifting up her head from where it was resting on Ron's chest.

"Yeah?"

There was a slight pause before Hermione answered. "Thank you. I love this painting," Hermione laid her head back down and smiled to herself. Here she was, thinking that this picture wasn't exactly a masterpiece when, in all truths, it was the portal to the greatest place she had ever seen.


End file.
